


A melody from Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Heaven Official's Blessing, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay Rights, Happy Ending, Hualian, Just lots of feelings, M/M, MXTX, Slow Burn, TGCF - Freeform, also a singer, also works at hua chengs fav bar, beefleaf, beefleaf gonna be happy here as well, hc is whipped, hua cheng is a businessman, i write when im sad ok, just a little emotions based, not a trap i swear, not really angst, oh ling wen is a lesbian, they are in love, xie lian a part-timer, xie lian too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As his eyes reflected the moonlight and his features softened he turned his gaze on me and brightly smiled, I could’ve only sworn that at that very moment I saw an angel perhaps a divine. I felt my heart jumping out of where it belonged, that very feeling I experienced the first time I felt for him, the same exact emotions that overwhelmed me the day I encountered him, it happened again and I couldn’t help it, I knew from that second that I’d only fall in love with him over and over, I knew I would never be able to escape his grace, his glory, his everything, conceivably I’ve been long blinded by these foolish emotions but for that I couldn’t feel more relieved.
Relationships: He Xuan/Shi Qingxuan, Huā Chéng/Xiè Lián
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Encounter

As his eyes reflected the moonlight and his features softened he turned his gaze on me and brightly smiled, I could’ve only sworn that at that very moment I saw an angel perhaps a divine. I felt my heart jumping out of where it belonged, that very feeling I experienced the first time I felt for him, the same exact emotions that overwhelmed me the day I encountered him, it happened again and I couldn’t help it, I knew from that second that I’d only fall in love with him over and over, I knew I would never be able to escape his grace, his glory, his everything, conceivably I’ve been long blinded by these foolish emotions but for that I couldn’t feel more relieved.

  
Might be as ironic as it sounds, but falling in love is such a tricky thing, you can be friends one day but literally the next day before you realize it; you’ve already caught some feelings for someone, it could be literally just you doing the simplest activities with someone that makes you fall in love with them, it could be an unforgettable event that makes you feel admiration for them then one feeling turns to another, or it could be just falling love in the on first sight.

It’s as simple as that. But yet it could be also something entirely different, it could be bitter, it could be sweet, it may even be heartbreaking, to each their own, but for Hua Cheng it was more than that. It was that one person who turned his life around no, not just turn it around; but literally saved him, his saviour whom gave him a reason to exist, a reason to feel, a reason to hope and a purpose to move forwards.

It was one of those days just one of them, just another day, in which one person could be having the happiest day of their life, it could be a day for someone to lose their all, or it could be just a normal repeated day for another, that’s how it has always been; that’s what another day is like, As for Hua Cheng it was what he considered normal; but for each their own standards to what they describe as normal, for him: normal was not getting in trouble, not to be glared at for each breathe he takes, to go through the day without feeling any sort of negative emotions, but of course that’s not quite simple when you are a public figure, you are meant to be watched, every little gesture you make could be turned into news , it was exhausting but at some point you have to get used to it, you start to normalize it that if you spend an hour of your life not having to go through that feels rather…weird…absurd and…even wrong; you’d confuse reality from what’s not at some point, you’d want the freedom you once believed you had, but it’s not easy to back out of it and its never the same once you are in this industry, it gets very suffocating and lonely. For him, Hua Cheng was indeed overwhelmed with those unwanted emotions, he had it all in everyone’s eyes, but yet he really didn’t.

  
When Hua Cheng walked into the company’s building with the usual greetings he goes inside, the meeting starts and hours passed, the usual routine. It’s a normal day, he thought,

  
“Hua Cheng?” called someone, but Hua Cheng was long lost in his thoughts to notice

“Hua Cheng” repeated pulling Hua Cheng back to reality,

“Hmm? What is it He Xuan” said Hua Cheng needn’t look up as he is already aware that it’s his co-worker.

“the meeting ended, you can get up now”

“Oh. Yes, if that’s all I’m going back to my apartment”

“you really need to get a partner just saying” He Xuan stated as he grabbed his papers ready to leave the hall.

“where did that come from” Hua Cheng said as he chuckled finally looking up to meet his gaze, it was unusual for He Xuan to talk about anything that is not business to begin with, however he did not proceed, only nodded slightly and left leaving Hua Cheng alone in that soundless hall, lost in his own world to notice anything again.

  
What made Hua Cheng unusual to the public is that he climbed his own way up, without any help or rich parents like your usual stories , only his hard work got him where he is now, a very popular rich young businessman, an ideal for some and a role model for others, giving the youngsters some hope to be where he is now just by standing still, that was Hua Cheng, a perfect model of excellency, a god-like man you need to reach and beat so you can have a name for yourself, yet no one dared to say such things in front of him, only treated with respect to get on his good side; that was the only way to get a little of what he had at the very least, if you can’t beat him stand by him is the best alternative to play safe.

  
But did it matter to Hua Cheng? he literally did not care, did he not even bat an eye over all that nonsense only for he, pretended that he didn’t understand; he was tired he was exhausted, did he really have everything like everyone claimed? If so then, why does it feel like nothing? the power everyone is seeking for is literally right in his hands, the amount of offers he received are countless, nothing was worth exchanging with what he had but yet, what he had felt just as worthless, that very powerful position he was in was rather powerless, how ironic. he felt like a walking vassal, he had no reason to continue yet no reason to stop, it felt empty. no person is really going to fill the blankness of his heart at this point, what he felt could only be described as extreme loneliness yet it was not the right description, he desired something, unsure what exactly. he still yearned… but he could only do nothing.

  
Time never stopped, it passed and passed until Hua Cheng decided to get up and continue with his day, not wanting to know what exactly was that weird sensation he felt, it felt like someone is strangling him with a chain made of sharp nails poking his pale bare skinned neck; it was unpleasant, and not knowing why he felt like that was the most frustrating part of it.

Days just pass by like that you know, constant and repetitive, you think deeply of the certain emotions you experience every single day then eventually you feel pessimistic, you question it and then you hate yourself for having such cursed emotions in the first place and the cycle just repeats itself until you are convinced that that’s your purpose; you just feel like an empty corpse that just exists for god knows why and you live on because you dare not oppose the norms by vanishing, do you? And so that was another day of his.

A normal day as described, maybe only for some time… till he heard that gentle voice calling for him, that soothing tune gently crushing his heart, a voice that made him sense his heart being captured but no, it’s not being taken away, rather…it felt like his heart was willingly tying an anchor to itself; letting the weight pull him down in the depth of the oceans, drowning yet refusing to ever resurface back as the more it drowned in the depth of the endless blue the more it was fascinated by whatever it witnessed.I

t was beyond beautiful, beyond magical it was seraphic.

“Maaaan, Xie Lian we only have ya when it comes to this yea? Please just once”

Xie Lian really just wanted to go home and get some sleep, when he finally thought that he was done working more work is thrown on his shoulders, what happened to the employees’ rights huh? How come they don’t get a say, all he could do is sigh… having three part-time jobs was already a pain in the back, but he had to pay his unpaid student loans somehow, rich youngsters sure have it easy, 2 years passed since he graduated and yet he is still in debt, such a misery; you have been growing up believing that your generation is the next big deal, but hell nah you’ve been played since that lie has been told, you only end up becoming the next victim in this society built on capitalism and other bullshit, sigh indeed; what could Xie Lian do…after all complaining won’t pay anything will it?

  
“alright alright I get it, uh just this time, my job is serving the drinks yknow why do I have to do Ling Wen’s job I’m not even trained for this”

says Xie Lian putting on a tired smile and goes up the bar’s stage.

Xie Lian has a hectic schedule and yet barely gets to cover his expenses, having three jobs every day, morning and night, being sleep deprived, living on cheap food, and having to pay the rent, debts, support yourself with whatever is left for each month is hell, literal hell, at some point Xie Lian no longer cared about his pride, dropping what is left he is willing to do whatever to survive, and the future is to be planned later, later when he has the time to think about it at all, for now he just wants to finish and get some rest, tomorrow is for tomorrow.

Ling Wen is the jazz performer of the bar and she’s the girlfriend of the big power that has Xie Lian’s life on line: his boss; which made ditching her job a piece of cake depending on her mood, so no matter how inconvenient that is for the other employees they had to cover for it, and here comes plan B, the day Xie Lian instantly regretted attending an after work dinner party, the first and the last time he is gonna ever do that, joining for few drinks that led to him singing drunk, shockingly sounding so good and getting his co-workers applaud for him, it felt good it really did, until he became the so to be called plan B, it’s in that very regretful moment when Shi Qing Xuan decided to open his big mouth and suggest to throw other’s jobs on Xie Lian, to be a replacement for “emergency” days; of course in which Ling Wen decides she wanna fool around in other places with her beloved untouchable sweetheart, it must be nice ah…

Xie Lian stares at the stage wondering why did he have to end up in such a position, there is no turning back from this hell so maybe he should enjoy it? Or so he wishes, he is almost living a dream he once tried to reach but now it doesn’t have the same magical touches that inspired him to move forwards, it’s just another job of his, nothing more nothing less. And so he goes up the small bar stand, feeling exhausted, he sings as he eyes the important clients that kept him from his few hours of sleep before his next job.

The day came to an end, another deal is sealed; of course that ultimately leads the two parties to celebrate so Hua Cheng stood up with He Xuan and the so important named gentleman made their way to conclude everything as per usual with few friendly drinks, they make their way to an unfamiliar bar that Hua Cheng has never been to before, although it looked like the “standard” usual bars he has gone to, the place felt rather more…lively?,

technically the “standard” we are talking about to him was one of those luxurious bars with the classic rich and quiet music which are actually ideal for his mood these days; yet this place felt unusual to his taste but not really in a bad way, the atmosphere was just unusual that’s all;

it felt like he entered a family restaurant in a small town, everyone looked sincerely happy and at the same time it was filled with good vibes, way too much for a bar yet somehow it lifted his mood and for some reason he felt like smiling for the first time in a while.

“good evening gentlemen, what would you like to drink?” says the waiter as he smiles brightly, lifting his face up looking at the unfamiliar face hua cheng decides to go for red wine today, taking the other men’s orders the man leaves then he looks at He Xuan who was questionably in daze looking speechless,did he even wanna ask what’s wrong?

He rolls his eyes and starts drinking his wine quietly while observing his surrendering instead, fading echoes of laughter and people having the time of their life together around him, it felt nice, perhaps he’ll wanna come back, little he knew that it will be way more often than he thought,

“Shi QingXuan can you serve the men over there as well?” yelled an employee behind the counter

“huh where is Xie Lian? I’m dead tired can’t he do it?”

“quit complaining will ya? The man has to sing even though his shift is over thanks to someone”

Watching the scene Shi Qing Xuan looked a little guilty hearing that, Hua Cheng could guess the cause even without the whole context, the poor Xie Lian lad is working overtime probably because that Shi Qing Xuan man did something that made him do so, turning his head back to He Xuan who still looked distracted somehow he sighs, he throws few words making him snap out of it and their attention shifts to the main business they came for, its only after a while they heard some mic echoing that caught their ears again and made Hua Cheng turn his head around.

“ah ah sound check? Ah…haha Guess it’s working” says a man on the small bar stage who looked quite troubled, he was rather so beautiful anyone could swear an angelic face like that was not real, as if that wasn’t enough to catch Hua Cheng’s attention the piano plays its first melody and just like a magic spell Hua Cheng was caught off guard, as if someone casted a spell on him his heart dropped hearing the melodic heavenly voice, he felt as if he was imprisoned by it not that he’d voluntarily leave, it was captivating yet very gentle? as if someone was hugging him, gently and warmly like a child embraced by his granny’s fragile yet warm hands, Hua Cheng was long gone along with that voice, he wished to hear it for the longest time, he wanted to be drowned in it, for the first time he was overwhelmed with bittersweet feelings and could feel his heart racing just by watching the figure of that man on the stage, he was dazzling and hua cheng was dazed.  
He wanted more, he wanted to know more, he wanted to hear more, he desired something for the first time in god knows how many decades.


	2. Reaching the moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being so late I know I said two weeks but personal stuff happened and I've been dealing w a lot of stress 😭 I hope you enjoy this and!! I'll update as soon as possible
> 
> [listen to this playlist for a better experience](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ZThCLNQx5hhCyFx1noXo6?si=HrJLSDC_Rm6Ueu-WFtCwdA)

It always felt like a light passing breeze to Xie Lian. Sweet but short, it was always like that: getting on the stage despite it being just a mere job, it always felt surreal or like a fever dream.

Although he would really love to pretend that was not the case, Xie Lian always enjoyed singing from the bottom of his heart, if he had to ever visualize what singing felt like to him: it would be like taking a walk on the beach under the moonlight, as it reflects on the water along with the dancing stars somehow the very and only dim light the moon shares in the pitch dark sky feels assuring and hopeful to him, as it shares it with the surrendering little stars, gifting them life and twinkling beauty.

Music to Xie lian felt more or less like this, it was his hope as well as his own desire, he could sing till his very last breath and although he tries to think of it as a simple temporary job now, the feeling never ceases away, it’s always there; like the very first time he felt it, so he can’t help it can he? when he sings, he sings his heart out.

eyeing the audience as if they were his own stars, giving part of his soul to each of them, wishing that they could feel his enjoyment as well as his piled up emotions he shares through each word he sings, he doesn’t know if it actually ever reaches anyone but it’s okay regardless.

When Xue lian got off the stage he couldn’t help but notice this young man eyeing him, in a way it felt like he was trying to call him but in another way his gaze felt so overwhelming as if he wanted to grab him tightly, he stared back a bit dazed not really able to focus on anything else.

Xie lian felt his heart tightening up as they exchanged gazes, although the lights were dim and he couldn’t see properly he could still see the man’s handsome features, his golden eyes were shining like two crystal stars.

Xie lian wasn’t sure why, if the man was moved or not but he couldn’t help but smile back at him, even if it was just a tiny bit, if his singing was able to touch the young man to look at him like this, he felt the joy warming up his heart entirely so he smiled wholeheartedly at him. 

“what are you doing? Come here” whispered Shi QingXuan to Xie lian, aggressively gesturing for him to hurry, so Xie lian walked down to take his leave instead breaking the eye contact with the handsome eyes and as his job is done there, he can finally go home rest.

However, Shi QingXuan seemed to think otherwise as he grabbed Xie lians hand and immediately went to some corner looking a bit puzzled and wanting to say so much

Xie lian then sighed and grabbed Shi QingXuan’s shoulders and decided to go on first

“you don’t have to apologize we went through this Shi QingXuan, it’s my drinking mistake I get it”

He smiled to assure him that he is over it and he decided to accept his fate of having to work overtime against his will and yet it seemed like this is not what Shi QingXuan wanted to talk about all.

Realizing so, Xie lian got confused and concerned; scared that his co-worker has pulled another grief mistake that would lead to his doom or something

“is it not that what you wanted to talk about?”  
Seemingly the case Shi QingXuan shook his head quickly declaring it’s not at all, looking even more nervous, Xie lian stared at him waiting for him to elaborate

“SO The thing isss, I think my high school crush is here, and he was staring at me for a while, I couldn’t shake it off, at first I didn’t recognize him as I was so focused on our famous gentleman beside him, BUT then we made eye contact AND HOLY shit Xie I’m doomed”

Shi QingXuan started panicking which got Xie lian even more confused as for one: why is he doomed and SECOND: why is he telling him all this and how is that any of his business.

Xie lian was so lost trying to collect his thoughts but before he could say anything, Shi QingXuan started hitting his shoulder in panic about to cause a scene that no one really needs to witness if you ask him.

“okay OKAY , so your high school crush is here” Shi QingXuan nods fast

“and you are doomed for what??” Shi QingXuan starts biting his lips nervously, so Xie lian tries to calm him and proceeds

“Just go and say hi, or were you rejected or something, also what famous gentleman is your crush an artist? “  
Seeing Shi QingXuan’s reaction rejection didn’t seem the case however when mentioning the artist part, he looked at Xie lian judgingly, so Xie lian realized he might have made another mistake muttering “oh” not sure exactly, but he will surely learn what is it now.

“what do you mean what famous gentleman?? THE Hua Cheng is here??”  
seeing no reaction from Xie Lian he couldn’t feel more frustrated his anxiety over his crush ceasing like it was nothing Shi QingXuan couldn’t help but sigh

“I can’t believe you live under a rock you didn’t even recognize Xiao Zhan last time what did I expect, come here, THAT man over there, actually now I think about it I think he was so into your singing, anyway he is the CEO of you know the Hua- “

Before he could finish he felt someone grabbing his shoulder tightly, he didn’t need to turn his head to know that yin yu their manager caught him sulking, so he turned back silently smiling at him as if he is saying “ah I got caught” waving at Xie Lian his goodbyes going back immediately to what he should be doing,

Xie lian didn’t know what is going on but he turned around to look at the man Shi QingXuan was referring to only to realize it’s the same handsome man who was staring right at him just minutes ago,

Trying to recall the familiar name, Xie lian tilted his head slightly while looking at the young man who was busy talking to the men sitting with him,

“hmm, Hua Cheng was it” he muttered unconsciously but right when he muttered his name the young man turned his head and looked right at him as if he heard him calling him, taken aback Xie Lian immediately turned his back coughing and hurriedly left the place hoping the man didn’t hear him, I mean he was literally muttering he couldn’t have heard him, that is probably not the case right... Right...??

After having overthought it Xie lian wanted to believe that he was imagining things and there was not much into it just a coincidence and so he leaves finally going home saying his goodbyes and checking out and most importantly ignoring Shi QingXuan’s pleads for help

The day was long as it is he didn’t need to deal with more, it was already past midnight, the streets are almost empty, the moon at its brightest state as if it’s the light guiding him home, the chilly air hitting his face gently, if Xie lian is being honest this is his favourite time of the day, it felt like its solely all his, he enjoys every step going home every day, every step feels light, he feels like the moon’s only twinkle star, but today he can’t help but think about the young soul enjoying his singing,

if this is how the moon's spirit feels when gifting a new star its light making it its own, today, Xie lian felt like he might have made someone’s his own as well, even if it was for a short time, even if he is just being delusional, he still felt joyful, and he hoped he was able to do so.

He was in shock, Hua cheng was beyond speechless, he wanted to reach his hand out to the man in front of him, to know more, to hear more, he’d be willing to listen to him endlessly, it was so short, he wanted more way more,

He couldn’t take his eyes off him, he didn’t know what kind of emotions he’s feeling, but he knows that he wanted to feel more of it, his heart literally jumped from where it belonged, it’s like his own heart had a soul on its own, it was so excited and couldn’t have enough, he felt alive.

The beautiful man looked back in his way when he finished, hua cheng wasn’t sure but it felt like he was staring back at him as well, it didn’t matter he just couldn’t and didn’t want to look away but suddenly the man smiled, it was a wide bright smile, Hua cheng couldn’t breathe, he felt his blood rushing all the way up to his ears, was he smiling at him ?? before he could collect himself the young man was taken somewhere and it only was He xuan’s voice what brought him back to reality

“hey? whats wrong?? You suddenly stopped talking we were in the middle of discussing-“

“yea sorry, my mind, ugh something popped up in my mind hearing the song, anyway where were we?” he says while coughing,

He xuan stares at him for a good minute so hua cheng stares back with a “what” face

“yea, nothing didn’t know you liked such romantic songs, actually im surprised you feel anything at all”

Hua cheng looks at him quite offended but also couldn’t say anything because he is kinda right, he never really cared??, he wasn’t into music to begin with let be modern romantic music, he doesn’t comment but proceeds about what they were there for.

It’s been few minutes already but Hua cheng couldn’t really focus on anything so he tries to wrap everything up with the gentlemen and felt like he really should go home and sleep whatever he is feeling off, the pretty man won’t leave his mind at all as if his soft voice lingering in his ears every second of his singing sticking in his mind wasn’t enough, yep he probably needed some sleep.

Finally finishing everything off he was ready to leave and leave he pats he xuan’s shoulder, he gets the message “please escort the man to his car, I'm a little tired to do so” so he xuan nods and leads the man after they say their farewells and their usual handshake to seal a great deal that will last for a long time.

However, when he was about to stand up, he heard it, it was faint. It was really faint and soft.

“san lang?”

San lang. he didn’t know why he turned his head immediately following the voice, who is san lang? he wasn’t sure but it felt like it was him? Like the name was his, he doesn’t know why. something about it gave him shivers all over his body, it was so familiar He couldn’t help but to turn around, not knowing what to expect.

But surprisingly the beautiful man is what his eyes landed on, he wasn’t sure but the man was staring at him again when their eyes met, the man seemed to be freaking out at that moment, he turned around so quickly and left, as if he was caught sneaking around, Hua cheng was so confused, he was so lost, what was that? Why did he turn around? And the man…why was he looking at him? Was he the one who called him? Wait...him?

But before he could do anything or collect his thoughts He Xuan returned after sending the man off to take Hua cheng home, he didn’t know what to think or what just happened so he stood up and made his way out sighing, he surely needs sleep.

Throughout the ride home he couldn't help but think about the soft voice calling and him… that man, he couldnt take him out of his mind, thank god He xuan is not a talkative fellow and drove in silence , hua cheng was feeling a lot of things today it was literally unbelievable for him himself. I mean he really thought he was almost incapable of feeling much at some point, but now he is confused, overwhelmed and thinking of all the events and that person , his voice, that voice, their eye-contact, the san lang person and its too much,

He actually hates it, it felt so complicated and complicated emotions are the worst to deal with, he'd rather feel numb like he usually does, will he even be able to sleep when he is dealing with this much to begin with,

Hua cheng got frustrated and sighed again, he rolls the window down and looks up to the sky, the cool breeze hitting his face it was refreshing and felt nice he then stares at the bright moon, it's a full moon tonight, surrounded by few twinkling stars, reflecting on the side river they were passing, it was so gorgeous, so gorgeous like…him.

only then Hua cheng realized just like wanting to reach the moonlight just like wanting to follow it to where it leads you, he wanted to meet that man again, he unconsciously leaned and put his head on the car's window, feeling the cool wind, he reaches his hand out as if he is trying to hold the moon and cling on it, the night was long but Hua cheng did not want it to end for some reason.

**Author's Note:**

> hi uh idk what is this either, this is the first time im writing a fic and honestly its more like me putting my emotions somewhere for them to be released, its prob boring jjdsjsn im sorry for taking ur time.  
> I'll try update it at least once every two weeks!! thank you for reading <3 comments and all are appreciated.
> 
> Hualianists we raise! 
> 
> if you wanna talk you can find me on twt 
> 
> [@mafunyaa](https://twitter.com/mafunyaa?s=09) <3


End file.
